


At the Temple of the Wild Dog

by junko



Series: the distance between us [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya shares a secret about his family estate with Renji... and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Temple of the Wild Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Continues the "Distance Between Us," because I can't seem to stop with these two. Every time I think, oh, that's all I've got to say about them, I just keep on.

Renji wondered if he had the endurance to be Byakuya Kuchiki’s lover after all. They’d been traipsing through the private gardens for ten minutes, and he was in such a state of arousal that it was hard to walk as it was. He wished he’d taken the offer of the robe, too, as he felt very conspicuous walking around buck naked in the middle of such delicate topiary. His hair was still damp from the bath and the heat of the hot springs had worn off some time ago. He started to shiver in the cool spring air, “Come on, seriously, Taicho, where are you taking me?”

“So quickly you go back on your promises?” Byakuya teased, leading him by the hand over artfully placed stones that crossed a small pond. Purple throated irises bloomed as dragonflies skimmed across the standing water. Byakuya, of course, had the sense to have put on an emerald green silk robe. “I thought you wished only to serve my every whim, my every desire.”

“Yeah, but you’re killing me,” he complained. “If it’s too much further, I’m going to be spent before anything even starts.”

“Patience, Renji. I happen to enjoy a bit of romance first.”

Renji paused nervously, almost letting go of Byakuya’s hand. “Wait, romance? I’m not very good at….”

“Don’t worry. I plan to seduce you.”

“Um, oh, okay.”

 

#

 

Byakuya slowed when they crossed onto a tiny island. Unlike the rest of the perfectly manicured estate, the bracken grew thick here, nearly obscuring the fieldstone path. White star-shaped wildflowers were sprinkled among the fiddleheads and weeds thriving in the shade of unpruned trees.

To Renji’s surprise, they’d come to a modest shrine. It had been completely hidden by the wilderness, despite the tiny size of the island. As they passed under the wooden _torii_ , a statue of Tanuki, the trickster, stood. As always, Renji found himself both shocked and amused by the carvings of the squat, drum-bellied creature, with his straw traveling hat and gigantic, swollen testicles. The foxy animal poised on his pedestal, a jug of sake slung over his shoulder and half-turned to look up at a carved crescent moon at the apex of the cedar bark roof of the shrine itself. Grass sprouted, unchecked, in the gutters of the shrine. Plum blossoms were in full bloom around the moss-covered, crumbling stone structure.

“I thought you might appreciate this,” Byakuya said, stopping finally. “Hidden in the center of my austere family estate is a place dedicated a wild dog. Here, nothing is tamed or tempered or disciplined. Here is one place where unbridled passion is to be appreciated, worshipped.”

Renji looked around at the riot of wilderness, amazed. He smiled.

To his utter shock, when he looked back at Byakuya, he was smiling, too. Never had Renji seen a more beautiful expression on his captain, and, in an instant, he knew he’d do anything to keep Byakuya happy.

Byakuya’s arms opened, beckoning. “Come here,” he said. “Let me have you as you are, my magnificent beast. Don’t hold anything back.”

Now that was a command Renji wouldn’t find difficult to obey.

 

#

 

Except… despite the invitation or perhaps because of it, Renji’s hands trembled as he ran his fingers through Byakuya’s silken hair. His kisses, too, were tentative and shy.

Pulling away slightly, Byakuya laughed at him, though not unkindly. “What’s this sudden timidity? Do you need me to be the aggressor, after all?”

“Maybe,” Renji said gruffly. “After that big build up I’m feeling a little pressure to perform here.”  
Byakuya smiled. “I see.”

He cupped Renji’s jaw in both hands, and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Byakuya tasted of green tea and honey. Renji was just getting lost in the soft, gentle sensation when the sharp nip of teeth against already bruised lip made him yelp.

“Ow! What the hell was that?”

“I thought you liked it rough,” Byakuya purred seductively into Renji’s ear. Before Renji could respond, Byakuya nuzzled close to Renji’s neck and gave him another playful bite.

“Oi, hey!”

Byakuya ignored Renji’s protests and gave him a light shove until he was pressed against the shrine’s wall. Fingers stroked down Renji’s ribcage, nails scratching lightly. A hand slid around to grasp Renji’s hard, straining cock.

Renji gasped. He’d been so ready for this that he nearly lost everything in an instant. He grabbed Byakuya’s shoulders. He moaned. “Not yet, not yet…”

“Hush, you forfeited the lead. I’m in command now,” Byakuya said, mercilessly stoking Renji’s shaft with quick, brisk motions.

“I don’t remember surrendering,” Renji snarled. He reached down and slid his hand through the light bathrobe and pinched Byakuya’s nipple.

A light gasp of surprise whispered past Renji’s ear, and Byakuya’s fierce grip on his cock lightened a little. While still twisting cruelly at nipple, Renji nipped at the soft part of Byakuya’s ear and down the curve of his graceful neck.

Byakuya’s hand slipped as he leaned into Renji. “Yes,” Byakuya moaned, managing, Renji thought with a shudder, to sound like both a desperate plea and a command.

With his free hand, Renji worked loose the simple tie in Byakuya’s bathrobe. Once the belt was free, he pulled back. He wanted to see how it looked to strip Byakuya Kuchiki bare.

Byakuya seemed to understand what he wanted, so he stood unmoving, his eyes slightly downcast.

With a quivering breath, Renji slid the robe from Byakuya’s shoulders. He watched as the smooth fabric slipped down. It seemed to move at an excruciating pace, slowly exposing a trim, hard chest, narrow hips, and, finally, the hard firmness of Byakuya’s arousal.

Renji sighed. _Peerless, utterly peerless_.

“You have a very predatory smile, Renji,” Byakuya said, with an approving purr. “Should I be afraid?”

Renji chuckled lowly, but shook his head. He dropped to his knees.

“What’s this?”

“This is a temple, isn’t it?” Renji asked, putting his hands on either side of Byakuya’s hips. “Isn’t this the right position?”

“Do you have _any_ experience in this regard, any at all?”

Renji had to laugh at the distain in Byakuya’s voice. “Not a lot. Usually, it’s kind sloppy because I’m drunk off my ass, but I’m willing to try and I can follow directions pretty well,” Renji admitted. Then, giving him a wan smile, he added, “Besides, I’ve been dying to know how you taste.”

Byakuya put a hand on Renji’s head, and stroked his hair, “Very well, but if you insist on teacher-student, I get to punish misbehavior.”

“Oh.” Renji’s face paled, but he found himself breathing harder. Sweat prickled on his skin. “Okay.”

“It amuses me how quickly that tempers you,” Byakuya said.

Renji opened his mouth, ready to take Byakuya in, when he felt fingers close around his hair, holding him back.

“Too eager,” Byakuya said, releasing Renji’s hair. “Balls first.”

The words sounded ridiculously filthy coming from Byakuya’s mouth, and Renji blushed furiously as he bent to follow instructions. The embarrassment heated him, and he eagerly lapped at salty, soft skin of the scrotum with his tongue. Byakuya rocked his hips forward, allowing him to take them in to his mouth fully. He sucked and nipped, until he elicited a tortured groan from Byakuya. The sound intoxicated him, and Renji’s own cock ached, ready to burst.

He knew he might get in trouble for not waiting for permission, but that just made it more delicious. Renji couldn’t wait any longer for the cock. He drew back and closed his lips around it hungrily. He abandoned himself to his animal nature, and sucked furiously. His fingers dug desperately into the soft flesh of Byakuya’s buttocks.

Despite his talk about being in control, Byakuya was clearly lost in the throes as he bucked deeply into Renji’s mouth. He grasped Renji’s head and cried out as he came.

Renji struggled to swallow it all. But, afterward, holding Byakuya’s still quivering hips, he smiled wickedly. “Ha!” He said, after clearing his throat. “I told you I had skills. Who’s the master now, eh?”

Byakuya sighed somewhere between exasperated and contented. “You are.”

“That’s right. Now roll over for me.”

“Okay,” Byakuya dropped down easily to his knees. He kissed Renji right in the middle of his surprised face. Then, he turned around and exposed a perfect ass. His kin shone in pale perfection in the bright morning sun. So available, so inviting.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” Byakuya said.

“But, uh… we have no—“

“I’m sure what you have will suffice.”

It was true that Renji’s cock had been suffering for some time; it wouldn’t take much to get things lubricated. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m pretty big.”

“You flatter yourself overmuch as usual. I can accommodate you without problem.”

“You can? How do you know? Oh I knew it! You have other lovers, don’t you?”

“Renji, we can talk about this later.”

“You bet we can,” he said taking hold of Byakuya’s hips. He palmed himself until he felt slickness covering his shaft. “Then, when I find out who they are, I’m going to kill them all.”

Then, without any other preamble he plunged deep inside.

Byakuya stifled a cry of surprise. It amused Renji to note that the sound came out almost like a squeak. His hands clutched at the grass, and his voice was no more than a hiss, “Oh. You are big.”

However, Renji was beyond comment. The tight fit was almost too much to bear. He pumped savagely, delighting in the gasps each thrust caused Byakuya to utter. Soon they were both sweating and grunting in the morning heat. Renji drove deeper and hard until finally in a rush.

When Renji disengaged himself, they fell together in a spent tangle. Too exhausted to move much, Renji pulled Byakuya closer into a comfortable spoon. Nuzzling Byakuya’s ear, he murmured, “So who is it? Who are you sleeping with?”

“You.”

“I meant, you know, earlier.”

“I know what you meant,” Byakuya said sleepily.

“So tell me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to kill him.”

“Exactly,” Byakuya sighed. “He’s not precisely in the best health as it is.” Renji scowled; it was that white-haired pretty one after all! Byakuya continued, “Before you get all bent out of shape, it’s been many years now. He was a good teacher, but I’m far too old for that liaison to be proper any more. It’s been a long time since anyone has had me as you just did.”

Renji tightened his grip around Byakuya’s waist. “Good.”

“Are you already so jealous? You do realize I’m not the one recently found sprawled on top of two men in the 11th, or who had Matsumoto’s claws all over him the very next day, or who Ichimaru apparently ogled, or who Lieutenant Kira undressed and put to bed.”

Things did sound pretty bad listed out like that. Still, it was nice to know that Byakuya had noticed everything and every _one_ he’d been doing in the last few days. Renji grunted. “I can’t help it if I’m popular.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya laughed. “Nor can I.”

“Wait, so—are you? Popular, that is? Is there anyone else?”

“Renji!”

“Sorry,” Renji muttered sullenly. He kissed Byakuya’s shoulders for a long time, saying nothing. “It’s just that I don’t think I can stand the idea of anyone else touching you.”

“And yet I must to put up with the entire Soul Society parading in and out of your bedroom.”

Renji propped himself up on one elbow to try to see Byakuya’s face better. Byakuya seemed to be brooding; the whole Ikkaku/Yumichika thing must really have upset him. “That’s not fair, you know,” Renji said. “I only went over to the 11th because I thought I couldn’t have you.”

“Really? I remember you stealing a kiss and all but daring me to chase you.”

“Oh. Uh, did I?”

“Yes. You told me that I should try it on with you in the morning when I was sober, and then I believe you cast aspersions on my manhood.”

“Oh, ouch, right. Shit.” Renji scrubbed the hair from his forehead. Giving Byakuya a gentle poke in the shoulder, he added hopefully, “Hey, good on you. You’re clearly man enough.”

“Humph,” Byakuya grunted. He shook his head slightly. “Renji Abarai, you’re incorrigible.”

Frowning, Renji squinted. “I have no idea what that means. I hope it’s a good thing.”

Byakuya laughed, and put his hand over where Renji’s still grasped him at the waist. “Perhaps.”

“So… can we do this again?”

Byakuya’s eyes widened. “What? Already?”

“Well, sure, I could go again, but I meant, you know, more like a thing you do every so often.”

Byakuya seemed to consider the question for a long moment. His long-boned fingers traced the valleys between the knuckles on the back of Renji’s hand. “Yes, but you mustn’t expect favoritism. If you ever step out of line, I’ll have to come down hard, just as I would any subordinate.”

“That’s cool,” Renji said with a shrug. He couldn’t imagine ever being stupid enough to do anything that dire anyway. Leaning down, he nipped at Byakuya’s ear. “Hey, next time, can we try—“

“Yes, Renji. We can try it all. Later.” Byakuya stifled a yawn. “I can’t believe you’re still so ready to go.”

Renji let his hands roam over the contours of Byakuya’s chest, “That’s what you get for picking the sick ones.”

“Be fair. I’m not sure anyone has your stamina.”

“That’s why you’re so lucky.”

“Mmmm, indeed.”

“So, do you want to—?”

“Later.”

“Right. I’m totally patient. I can wait.”

Byakuya groaned. “I swear. I’m going to push you in the lake if you don’t settle down.”

“Oh, skinny dipping, great idea,” Renji sat up, dislodging Byakuya. Byakuya turned over to glare at him, but Renji only smiled, and said, “Look, captain, you’re going have to get those grass stains off your knees before you go back to the manor house or the servants will talk.”

Byakuya looked down the length of his body, and then his eyes widened. “Dear god. Yes, actually, let’s.”

“Yay,” Renji said, gleefully. “Race you.”


End file.
